What Could Have Been
by N.E.P.tunes.out
Summary: It was a normal day. The gang was headed out, ready to have a good time. Then the unthinkable happened. There was an accident. All had an opportuinity to prevent it. They didn't take it. So, they asked themselves, what could have been? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Outsiders or any characters except the girl (who I still have to name….).

**Full Summary: **It all started off like a seemingly normal day. All of the gang was together. All of them were on their way to the Dingo and the Nightly Double for a good time. Then, the unthinkable happened. There was an accident. The seven had a small opportunity to prevent it, but they didn't. So they ask themselves, what could have been?

**Rating: **T for language, sexual references (I think...), crude humor (maybe...), abusive themes (only in some..), drug use (like in every Outsiders fanfic w/ their weed and alcohol...).

**POV: **3rd Omniscient (This is subject to be a lie. I have yet to decide.)

It seemed like a nice old day. The weather was decent for once and all seven of the gang were together. It didn't always happen like this, no, it rarely happened like this. Someone was always missing.

Either Dallas was in the cooler, Darry was working, someone was with their girl (generally Sodapop and/or Steve), Two-Bit was too drunk, or Ponyboy and Johnny were busy with school work. Nope, this Sunday was a real nice, real gold, unusual Sunday.

However, as we all know, nothing gold can stay.

"Which flick are we gonna catch?" Ponyboy asked. Of course, he was one of the few that actually cared about the movie. All of the other conversations around him continued as if he'd never spoken.

"Hey Soda," Pony said. Perhaps if he spoke directly to someone they'd listen.

"Yeah?" the handsome boy asked. Unnoticed by the handsome boy, his friend Steve shot Ponyboy an annoyed look, obviously displeased with the intrusion upon their conversation.

"Which flick are we going see at the Nightly Double?" Ponyboy repeated. That was part of the plan, to go to the nightly double. Before that, they were going to go to the Dingo, though the Dingo needed no planning.

"I don't know," Soda replied with a shoulder shrug. He then turned back to the discussion he'd been having with Steve. It was most likely about cars or girls.

"Hey Johnny," Pony said to his best friend. The tanned boy looked up at him. In his dark eyes lay a look of loss, though it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world, it wasn't exactly hidden either.

"Yeah?" Johnny asked.

"What movie do you think we're going to see?"

"Somethin' tuff," he replied. With Johnny, it was nearly always the least amount of words legible.

Ponyboy hoped so. They weren't seeing a movie with any girls, so they could see something that wasn't entertaining to most of the females in Tulsa. Though, if Soda, Steve, and Dally had their way, they'd see a movie that would attract girls (while maintaining at the very least a low level of tuffness) so they could hit on them, maybe take them home, or out for a date. Except, all of them were taken… Dallas, however, wouldn't care about Sylvia. They were off and on. No when ever knew the difference.

Anyway, they were only a mile away. All eyes were flitting around casually, smoothly, 

and jittery as well. A few eyes were looking for broads. Why not at least have some eye candy? A few eyes were looking for Soc's. Maybe there'd be a rumble, or maybe someone to avoid. One pair of eyes was just looking out, making sure there was no trouble. One pair of eyes stared at the sky, lost in thought.

Eventually, all eyes landed on the road. The glances all landing at once was entirely coincidental, however, all eyes glancing that way was utterly important.

In the road lay a puppy. It wasn't a small puppy, no, more like the puppy of a German Shepard, perhaps two months old. Either way, in the road lay a puppy. Soon, there would be another laying in the road.

"Ah! A puppy!" a voice cried. It was definitely the cry of a girl. A girl what age, they couldn't tell.

What the boys could tell was that the girl was running into the street to save the poor animal. There were no cars crossing at the four-way intersection. All was clear. She seemed safe enough.

A few smiles even managed to cross a few lips, irk at the corners, or lurk in their minds, yet it was their.

Out of nowhere came a car. It was a tuff car, real nice. It was, of course, a Soc's car. However, the Soc wasn't stopping. Instead he was roaring down the street. Any second and he would hit the girl with the dog safely in her arms.

There was a short amount of time in which each of the seven boys could have moved her out of the way, just a short amount of time.

They didn't take it…

Instead, they all watched. It seemed obvious to them that someone else would take the opening and save that girl's life. No one did. Instead they heard a loud bang.

Two bodies lay in the road. One angry Soc stopped his car, yelling about a broken window. Sirens began to make their sadistic, sobering call. And thoughts wandered to what could have been.

**A/N: **Alright! Well, that's done. Right here is something really important! The explanation of the story. Okay, so, this is a story of WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN. None of what will happen in the chapters to come does happen, it's only what could have happened if one of the boys had saved her. Except the very last chapter. That will have actually happened. Yes, this will have an OC pairing with every single guy, but it will be separate stories, kind of like multiple mini series. At the end, whichever guy has the most reviews for, I'll write a real story on. Review please!

To those who reviewed the previous writing of this chapter, thank you!

**Mistress Bumblebee: **Lol, yeah, poor girl and doggie. If it's sad now, wait until later. (No, no more death, except, well, okay, maybe one or two….)

**elizabeth sospenzi: **Yep! I'm going to write more as soon as I name the character! I'm thinking of one name, though I'm not certain.

**brookeblue: **Well thank you! Yes, it is kind of ooc for them, but, for the story to work, they can't save her.

**nocturne tigress: **Lol, yeah, I didn't particularly like the descriptions either, so, now, they are gone. Honestly, I had to recheck out the book because I forgot what they looked like (I keep seeing the movie pictures….). And, thank you!


End file.
